videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erron Black
Erron Black 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], '''who made his debut appearence in '''Mortal Kombat X. About Erron Black Erron Black is an Outworld mercenary, who was the bodyguard of Kotal Kahn. Outworld's second civil war Erron Black was one of Kotal Kahn's bodyguards, along with Tanya, Rain and Reptile, during Outworld's second civil war. While trying to defend the former Emperor, Erron, along with his the other bodyguards, was kidnapped by Goro, Kintaro and Motaro. When both sides came to peace and Sheeva was crowned as the Empress, Erron Black stood by Ko'atal's side. While Raiden attacked the crowning, Erron took both Sheeva and Ko'atal to safety. Attacking the NetherRealm and becoming a revenant A few months after the attack, Sheeva kept Erron Black as one of her bodyguards. Abir decided to attack the NetherRealm along with Black, but the attack didn't go well as expected; Erron and Abir fell in the fight against the NetherRealm and became revenants. Appearence Erron Black wears a brown cowboy hat with bullets on it and brown cowboy suit. He also wears a red scarf. Erron Black keeps his Tarakatan Swords in his back and his pistols inside his vest. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Erron Black uses his pistols and the M1 Garand assualt rifle as weapons. He also uses his Tarakatan Sword to slice his opponents with it. Last but not least, Erron Black uses sand to Stun and Burn '''the opponent. Signature Moves '''Sandman focuses on sand attacks and all combat ranges. * Sand Toss: '''Erron tosses sand in the eyes of the opponent. ' ** The enhanced version is called '''Spike Toss', which causes the opponent to Bleed. * Sand Pallet: '''Erron uses sand like a smoke pallet. ** The enhanced version is called '''Teleport. In this version, Erron throws two sand pallets and use it to teleport. * Sand Bomb: '''Erron throws a sand bomb, which causes the opponent to be '''Stunned. ** The enhanced version is called Burning Sand, which causes the opponent to Burn. Tarakatan ' ''focuses on blade attacks and close quartes to medium ranged combat. * '''Tarakatan Stab: '''Erron stabs the opponent with his Tarakatan sword. ** The enhanced version is called '''Multiple Stabs. * Tarakatan Slice: '''Erron Black slices the opponent with his sword. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Slice. * Tara-Copter: '''Erron spins his sword at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Tara-Copter. * Sword Grab: '''Erron stabs the opponent with his sword and smash him on the ground. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Smash. * Hidden Blade: '''Erron stabs the opponent with a hidden blade, which found on his hand. ** The enhanced version called '''Uppercut Stab. * Sword Stick: '''Erron sticks his sword at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Sparta Kick. Cowboy focuses on cowboy themed attacks and all combat ranges. * Pistol Shot: '''Erron Black shoots the opponent with a pistol ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Shot * Coin Flip: '''Erron flips a coin in the air and uses it to deflect bullets at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Coin Throw. * Standoff: '''The Standoff stance grants Erron Black a few moves: ** '''Shoot First: '''Erron shoots a strong pistol bullet. ** '''Whip: '''Erron whips the opponent with his whip. ** '''Knee Kick: '''Erron grabs the opponent and knee kicks him. ** '''Garand Shot: '''Erron shoots the opponent with his M1 Garand. '''X Ray: Yippey-ka-yay mofos! Erron Black throws sand in the eyes of the opponent, stabs him in the rib cage and shoots him in the head with the M1 Garand. Fatalities * Buried Underground (Sandman variation): '''Erron Black throws a burning sand at the opponent, which causes the opponent to burn, and then pours sand at him. * '''Tarakatan Kill (Tarakatan variation): '''Erron Black stabs the opponent's rib cage with his two swords, raising him and takes off one sword. Then he starts to spin the opponent on his sword and uses his other sword to cut off his limbs. * '''Flip a Coin (Cowboy variation): '''Erron throws a coin in the opponent's head, which makes a hole in his head, and then shoots his head. Brutalities * '''Slice Up (X Ray): '''Erron Black stabs the opponent in the rib cage with his Tarakatan sword, and then raises his sword up, making the opponent to split. * '''Hourglass (Sandman variation): '''Erron places a sand bomb in the opponent's mouth, causing him to lose air and have sand inside his body. * '''Human Salad (Tarakatan variation): '''Erron spins his swords at the opponent, and slices him to cubes. * '''Doggy Come Play! (Cowboy variation): '''Erron Black wraps whip around the opponent's neck and rips his head off. Other * '''Throw: '''Erron Black knee kicks the opponent's back. * '''Friendship: '''Erron builds a sand castle for his opponent. * '''Babality: '''Erron turns into a baby. Then, his hat falls on his face and he can't see. At last, Erron falls on his back and starts to cry. Quotes As Erron Black * Outworld isn't yours, fool - (to Abir) * Sup sugar plum? - (to Chell) * This arfitact will be mine! - (to Tremor) * That's why I don't like turtles - (to Turtle) * Baraka would be proud - (After performing the '''Human Salad Brutality) * I just need those ugly vampire teeth - (When performing Tarakatan Slice) * If this will not work, I swear I will kill you - (to Abir) * Alright, alright, alright - (When starting any Fatality) As A Cat * Meow - (to Everyone) * Meow - (Everytime) Ending Erron Black found out there's a powerful arfitact on Wildecliff, EarthRealm. He set himself on a mission to retrieve the arfitact, but he found out there are more people looking for the arfitact: the Crimson Meadow gang and Noob Saibot. However, Erron elimiinated every one who looked for the treasure and used it to wake the One Being from the dead. Chaos was back to world thanks to Erron Black Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence Guard Erron Black Erron Black wears a khaki robe, green gloves, khaki pants and green shoes. Everything else remains the same. Revenant Erron Black Erron Black's skin turns blu-ish grey, he doesn't have a hat, his face are burned, his cowboy suit turns dark red and he doesn't wear his scarf. Everything else remains the same. Cat Erron Black Erron Black wears a cat suit, his hat is removed, his scarf is removed and he has a cat makeup all over his face. Everything else remains the same. Intros and Outro Regular Skin Intro 1: 'Erron Black throws a sand pallet and gets through it/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Erron Black pulls his sword of the ground/Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Erron Black reloads his M1 Garand/Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Erron Black enters the fight with a horse and marks it to go away/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Erron Black whistles to his horse, hops on it and ride away off the arena Guard Skin All intros and outro remains the same Revenant Skin All intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Erron Black shoots the screen Cat Skin Cat Erron Black has only one intro and one outro. '''Intro: '''Cat Erron Black sits on the floor, licks himself, says "Meow"/ Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Erron Black sits again and says "Meow" Trivia * His quote "Alright, alright, alright" is a reference to Matthew McConaughey's catchphrase "Alright, alright, alright". ** The quote was made for McConaughey, since he was planned to portray Erron Black, but he turned down the role. ** However, in GTA 6: LouiCity, he took the role as Black. * The name of his X Ray "Yipee-ka-yay mofos" is a reference to another catchphrase made by Bruce Willis in the Die Hard movie series. * Black is the sixth Mortal Kombat character to appear in Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity, after Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Nate Ribbs and Tremor. ** However, he is the fourth character to appear in a physical appearence, after Takeda, Nate and Tremor. * The Cat Skin is the second skin to have only one voice line, only one intro and a different outro from the regular skin. It was preceeded by Tremor's Dog skin in the same DLC pack. * Erron Black is related Alex Huston, an assasin who's in search to find the Apple of Eden, as a cousin of one of Huston's ancestors. Huston appeared in GTA 6: LouiCity and became playable in it's expansion pack "LouiCity: The Creed". * His "'Sandman" variation has the lowest amount of moves (3, 6 with enhanced). Due that, three various moves from various variation of him will be playable when this variation is chosen.